Another Road Taken
by Imboredwritenow
Summary: The crypters. Enemies that must be defeated for the good of PanHuman History But In another timeline what if the Crypters were thawed after the events of the London singularity. Would things have changed? For better or for worse? A look into the Road not taken. Dual Protagonists (Constructive criticism welcomed) Pairs: (Mash x Gudao) (Kadoc x Anastasia)
1. Chapter 1

Da Vicni and Romani were having a post mission brief after the trio had just returned from the London singularity. They had fixed it, but no one was in a joyous mood, unlike the past three where there had been congratulations, cheers and increased determination the atmosphere was sombre

Gudao has been uncharastically silent while gudako was trying to lighten the mood with jokes. Mashu had just returned from a post mission checkup and even she had no comforting words to say

"How?" Gudao said his first word in a while

"How can we even hope to defeat that-that thing, he wasn't even trying or taking us seriously. How can ever save everyone if that thing is in our way"

"Well that just rude Guda, that thing has a name" Gudako quipped

Gudao shot a look to his sister and she fell silent. Perhaps understanding that now wasn't the time

Mashu sat besides him and put a hand on his shoulder

"Senpai, you remember that time in fuyuki, when i was um-"

"Crushed under a pile of rubble and dying slowly?" Gudako added helpfully

"Yes thank you for the reminder Gudako Senpai, I had almost forgotten" Mashu said sarcastically but there was a hint of a smile

"You know, I was 90 percent sure I was going to die. Chaldea was in flames. The master were dead or in a coma. It felt hopeless. And I accepted that"

That day both Guda and Gudakos life had changed. Gudako had found an online recruitment ad for a "scientific study" as it claimed And they needed young people to help with the tests. She tried to convince Guda that they should both sign up for it. The pay was really good and there were a lot of benefits. Guda of course was hesitant. What kind of science agency post online ads. Shouldn't they be recruiting the best people from ivy league universities or something. It was sketchy to say the least. He told her no

That was until he had found out Gudako had already put there flat on sale. After a 3 hour argument, with a lot of fake tears (from Gudako) and banshee screaming (from Gudao) he had been persuaded. If he thought about it, there were more pros than cons. They had no family. They didn't know there parents who had abandoned them in an orphanage and frankly the cost of housing had dramatically increased to the point where they had to starve sometimes

"Boomers, I swear" Gudao thought as he and Gudako went to do a physical to see if they were eligible. He assumed they were because the next thing they knew black bags went over their heads, and they were stuffed into a private jet.

Thankfully it wasn't an ogran harvesting operation. Guda and Gudako got a seminar with 48 other candidates on what was going on. The organization was called Chaldea and was in an undisclosed location ("totally not suspicious" Gudao thought to himself), the Director of it was a woman named Olga Marie and she was explaining with a man called Lev Lavanur The Masters as they were called were to go in and time travel (or Rayshift as it was called) into the past to fix it as something was going on.

"That is really awesome" Gudako said after the seminar concluded

"We will be like Time travelling heroes, like from that old England Tv with the blue telephone booth"

Guda was more pessimistic

"Be real Dako, from what ive seen, the other Master candidates seem more experienced and well trained, they probably hired us to fill a quota, our chances of actually Rayshifting are close to none"

"Wow Guda, I should have brung a broom, to clean up after your party pooping ass"

They started their usual bickering. Gudao turned out to be correct. Olga Marie nicely (not) told them that they were back ups in case one else was available, and with their horrible stats they were lucky to even be considered.

Gudako had been bitter about it but Gudao was relieved. That meant they didn't have to risk there asses and could get a fat paycheck. Of course reality wasn't going to be that easy

"But then you, sat beside me. Comforting a girl you had just met earlier, you probably were scared too. But still you held my hand. And that was when I knew. I wanted to live. I wanted to protect the person who was kind to me, and I did. We all did" Mashu smiled and looked around the Room

"Guda listen to our reliable kouhai, sometime I wonder whos really the senpai here" Gudako put her hand on Mashu's

Gudao groaned

"Yes it does seem hopeless bro, but have you forgotten who we have with us" Gudako stood up

"A charming redhead who not to brag, but is pretty good at the heavy lifting stuff"

"Her brother who although is not as great as her is pretty smart at making up battle plans and strategies for the servants"

"A cute reliable kouhai who has a heroic spirit in her, i mean come on. You can't find a girl like her anywhere else" as she suggestively winked at Gudao. He pretended he didn't see that

"The best, smartest most beautiful inventor/genius of our time, Da Vinci Chan"

Da Vicni smiled "Thank you Gudako, but again I am not giving you extra Quartz"

"Damn it" Gudako whispered under her breath

"Also a really ferocious bunny dog thing called Fou"

"Fou" Fou said

"And last but not least the weird idol loving Doctor!"

"Hey" Doctor Romani protested

Gudao looked at his hands. The command seal that was physical proof of him being a master stared back at him. Meeting Solomon had shaken him up. He was the king of mages. The inventor of magecraft. It was going to be impossible, but...

He thought of the servants he had met in all their journey so far. The contracts they made and the people who so graciously helped them. He couldn't let them down. He had to save them all. He had made a promise.

"You guys are right" Guda said

"I can't allow myself to think like that. We have sacrificed and fought a lot to get here. We will save human history. Let him fight us. We are a team and together we'll win"

"Yeah solomon can suck my dick" Gudako said with enthusiasm

Doctor Romani flinched

"Really Fujimaru,a girl shouldn't be saying things like that"

"Oh yeah I forgot doc, you're a fan of Solomon huh?" Gudako patted him on the back

"Its okay Doc, thats why they say never meet your heroes" Gudako said sympathetically

"Dont worry Fujimaru, as long as Magi Mari is with him he"ll never fall into despair" Da vinci assured her

"Da Vinci!" Romani shouted

The mood considerably lightened up and everyone went back to laughing and joking around.

"Alright you guys should clean up and go to the cafeteria for dinner before turning in for the night. Training is scheduled for tomorrow. And you need all the help you can get if you want a chance at beating Solomon" Doctor Romani said

"Oh it's Emiyas turn to cook today" Gudako said as she hurried off excitedly

Gudao walked besides MAshu

"You Okay?" He asked as they walked the path to the cafeteria

Mashu nodded "Yeah, i've just been having weird dreams lately"

Guda frowned "Nightmares?" He asked

"No there not even all that bad. More nostalgic if anything. Its of the A team"

"I've seen them before, during the seminar, They were supposed to be the main team to solve the singularities right"

"Yeah, I should tell you about them later senpai"

Guda smiled warmly. Mashus heart skipped a beat "I'd love to hear all about it, but let's eat first. It is Emiya's turn to cook, gonna be a warzone"

Hand in hand they ran to the cafeteria


	2. Chapter 2

Gudako was in dilemma. When she went to get ready she found 9 SQ. She had to make a hard choice. Go eat Emiya's amazing cooking. Or go to the summoning room to try her luck and pray to God that there would still be something left.

in the end the desire to summon won. On the way there she ran into the Doctor.

"Oh Fujimaru, weren't you supposed to be at the cafeteria" the doctor was holding a few boxes

"Nope I'm gonna try my hand at summoning Mo-Chan"

"Mo chan?"

"Modred. I already have everyone else from London summoned but Mo still evades me" she shook her hand in the air

"Ritsuka you do realize that you don't have to summon every servant you meet, right?" He asked

"Of course I do. They help me. That makes then basically family. And family stays together"

"You do make family easily…" he muttered

"What about you doc? You do realize you can look up porn online now so there's no need to go hide your physical stash"

Doctor Romani turned red and almost dropped his boxes

"Really Fujimaru, you really shouldn-, I do- these are medical records for the storage room if you must know"

Gudako gave him a playful nudge. It was really fun to tease him. And his reactions were even more enjoyable

"I'm just messing with you Doc, I know you're devoted to magi mari" she playfully added

"Want to go together, the storage room is right next to the summoning room"

Romani nodded

On the way there Gudako stopped to talk to servant who were going about there day

"Hey master, its archer training field tomorrow, let's crush them"

"Hell yeah" she gave Cu a high five

"Mongrel I demand that you not pair me up with that cursed red archer anymore"

"I'll have to talk with Gudao about that King Gilgamesh but I'll see what I can do"

"Where is anchin sama?" a young girl of 14 asked

"First of all kiyohime calm that look on you're face, as for Gudao he was in the library last I checked" she lied

Kiyohime ran in that direction

Romani watched her

"You and you're brother really do get along with all these servants"

Gudako thoughtfully nodded

"As I said. I think of them as my family. Yeah some of them might be conquerors murderer but I'm happy when im around them, they make me feel like I belong, cliche as that might sound"

She had a sad look on her

"I wish these days wouldn't end" she whispered under her breath

Doctor Romani pretend he didn't hear

Inside the summoning room Gudako got the summoning catalyst read. She had err borrowed some of Arthurias hair for extra measure.

"Here goes nothing" she said

She smashed the sain quartz into the summoning circle. The orbs began o circle it, quickly spinning.

Gudako held her breath and…

"Black keys, great"

She sighed

"Okay 2nd try"

Again she smashed them

The orbs started spinning again. Lights cracked. Slowly something began to take shape. When the fog cleared there was a bowl of mapo tofu on the floor

"Well at least dinner is guaranteed"

Gudako was visibly firststed. She wasn't even getting any servants. Even with Athruira's hair. Was it not enough.

Think. She had to go inside Modred's mind for her to answer her summons

A lightbulb clicked. It might be stupid but it was worth a try.

Again she smashed them. But this time she shouted

"FATHER MAKE ME KING"

Outside Robin Hood turned in the other direction and walked away

"God I feel stupid" she mumbled

But she looked up. Rainbow orbs? She held her breath

Slowly a person started to materialize

A person in read stepped out

"I am Saber, name's Mordred.

Is my father here?"

Gudako squealed and leapt to her for a hug

"You came Moe chan"

Modred looked surprised

"Hey wait, Gudako?" Sh peered into her face and a huge grin broke out

"Why I'll be, can't believe ya summoned me." She thumped her on the back

"Of course I did. I promised didn't I"

"Now come on I need to give you a tour of this place"

Modred was astounded at the magical technology of if the place. She grinned at the training simulator and wanted to try it out. Gudako promised on Lancer day. She almost took out her sword when Hans did his usual complimentary critique he was so fond of

Finally they arrived at the cafeteria

"Well you're in luck today, Mamamiyas cooking and makes the best food" she went to walk into the cafeteria but stopped when she saw Modred didn't follow

"Whats wrong Moe?" She asked

Modred looked hesitant

"I can't tell my Fathers in their, and well I don't know how ill face him, I thought I was past it but it still….."

Gudako nodded

"You know something Moe?"

Modred looked at her

"There are enemies inside right now. People who hated each other when they were alive. And perhaps even killed each other. Friends turned enemies. Wife stealers and the people who's wives they've stolen. And you know what there doing?"

"Fight each other to the death" Modred tried to guess

"No there sitting together eating happily? You know why"

Modred went silent for a while

"There are bigger things to worry about" she finally said with an enlightened look

"Correct, well that and good food, you can save anything with good food" she Modred. "Look Modred, I'm not disregarding your past with your father. There might be some feelings and I know those feelings cant be resolved in one day. But the hero's we have summoned. They come from all walks of life. But yet they al have one goal. Svee humanity. For the first time we have people of different backgrounds, countries, alignments all working together peacefully- wellcas peacefully as they could. And besides" she grinned

"If you still have an axe to grind you can always use the training simulator later"

Modred clapped her on the back

"Thanks master. Didn't know you were one for giving speeches, thought that was your brothers forte. You almost looked wise for a sec"

"Hey,me be wise when me want to be"

They both laughed and walked into the cafeteria

Modreds introduction went smoother then expected. Arthuria nodded at her respectfully. Modred was shocked she gave a nod back. Of course Gudako didn't expect tears and hugs especially from those two. But It was nice to know they could put there differences aside and work together

Modred gave a first bumps to Frank and smacked Hyde hard on the back while she went to sit with them

Gudako finally got eat. She was famished

Luckily Emiya was still coming

"Hey mama give me some food I'm starving"

Emiya signed

"Master again. Don't call me Mama, and say please and thank you next time or I'm not giving you any food"

"Eek I'm sorry. Please may I have some food esteemed Archer servant of mine"

Emiya smiled and out the bowl of udon down

"Thank you" she said as she hungrily scuffed it down.

As expected bis food was delicious. It wasn't just that. There was a tate of familiarity to it. Like something she had long forgotten. It wasn't only the food she felt that from. She felt a sort of comfort around Emiya. A sort of nostalgia. But she didn't know what it was. But what she did know sue felt really comfortable around him

As Gudako finished off her last bites she saw her brother and Mashu at a table with Arash, Mata Hari and Billy. Both of them were laughing together

"Ahhh stupid dense brother"

"You say something master" Emiya asked

"Hey Emiya, now much hints does a girl have give before a guy gets it"?

There was a silence

"Well I wouldn't know myself of course but some people are as dense as blackhole" Emiya had a farway look on his face. As If remembering something unpleasant

"I see what you mean. Take my stupid brother for instance. Half the female

servants of chaldea and some of the Male servants too I think are in love with yet he is so oblivious"

She took a sip of water

"And then there is Mashu, she has feelings for him but the poor girl doesn't seem to notice herself. How can you expect my dense brother to notice"

Emiya put down his pan

"Master you cant force love. They need to figure these things out themselves. Love is a great thing, it can save people if its true. But you have to remember that even it can turn ugly fast if it's not in it's natural course"

He was right. Gudako knew that. Still she wished she could shut them in a damn room till they were honest with their feelings

"If I ever like someone I'm gonna grab them by the shoulders look them straight in the face and tell them"

"Well be sure to introduce them" Emiya said with a smile

Gudako got up

"Of course Mama"

She quickly ran away she heard Emiya sighing even louder.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it hurt" the man in the mask asked

It did hurt. It always did. But they had to say no. When they said no the men would be happy. They didn't hurt them when they were happy

"Cant believe shes still alive, the others were a failure" the man was talking to someone

Other? Failure? They didn't know what was happening. Men in masks filtered in and out of the room. Some hurting them and other asking questions

They did not know how much time had passed. And they didn't care. They just wanted all of this to be over. To be done

Gudao woke up in a sweat. This dream again. He had been having the same dream in the same room with the same men.

He had at first attributed to neve and fatigue. But the same dream over and over? Chadlea really needed a therapist

"Why couldn't we summon Sigmund Freud?"

He got out of bed. No point going back to sleep now. There was only a few hours until daybreak and he needed to prepare the training regiment for the day, also needed to check up on the servants, make battle plans and-

He sighed. Better get to it. As he was getting ready he heard sirens.

He was startled. Did something happen

"Warning unknown entities detected in Cryogenics chamber, engaging security measures"

He hears the Chaldea staff members running outside, and a lot of shouting. Gudao quickly took off towards the command room

When he got there Da vinci, Mashu and Gudako were already there. Doctor Romani came a second later

"Are we being invaded again, is it Solomon?" Gudako had a worried look on her face as she clutched her arm

"No" said one the tech support staff

"The reading show no sign of them bing servants of divinity, they seem to be-"

"Human" Da Vinci finished. She looked anxious

"But here should be no one in the cryogenics chamber. And the staff know better"

"Da vinvi look someone had been tampering with the coffins" the staff pointed towards something on the monitor

Mashus face fell

"Those coffins!, but that where A-Team is" her voice started getting higher

"There already in critical condition they cant survive anymore…"

Gudao went over not her to calm her down. He put his arm around her

"Take slow breaths Mash"

She started calming down a bit

"Don't worry, the good news it there vitals are completely normal, if we get there in time we should be able to catch whoevers inside" Da vinci took her staff

"Lets go catch whoever it is in the act, Mashu! Guda!" Gudako looked towards them

"Yes Senpai" Mashu transformed into her battle form.

Even though he had seen it many times before her transformation still manage to take Gudaos breath away. But now wasn't the time to admire her. They had to catch the intruder before they did something irreversible

~~~  
The chamber was locked from the outside. ONly Da vinci and high ranking staff could get inside. Da vinci examined the door and key lock

"As i thought, its not someone from Chaldea" she gave them a glance

"Be on your guard, we don't know who we're dealing with"

"Alright Mashu be sure to go inside from the side. The other will attack from the front. They won't notice you" Gudao gave instructions to the servants that were with them, Emiya and Spartacus.

"You can count on me master" Emiya gave him a nod

The door slowly opened. Emiya had his bow ready while Sparctus stood to plummet whoever was inside

But what they saw surprised them. There was no one inside. And they couldn't have escaped, the dor was blocked

"Impossible" Da Vinci muttered.

"I saw a human signal with my own eyes, they couldn't have vanished into thin air. Sweep the room. They could be hiding somewhere"

Gudao gave the order to check every corner.

Mash walked over to one of the pobs and stopped shocked when she peered inside.

"Um Da Vinci..you should see this"

Da Vicni slowly walked over to her

"I told you Mashu.. They are fine there vitals were perfectly-"

The room went silent. Even Gudako wasn't saying anything. The coffin had opened and a boy with white hair was just getting up. He had dark circles under his eyes as if he stayed up late every other day. But it wasn't just him. 6 other coffins were starting to open up too

"Huh, what's going on? Did we Rayshift already. Da Vinci? What are you doing here?" The boy asked in a confused voice

"Kadoc" Mashu whispered with shock

Da Vinci regained her voice

"Everyone. This is Kadoc Zemlupus a member of A-Team"


	4. Chapter 4

Gudako sat inside Da Vinci's Office with Gudao and Mashu. They had been there for 3 hours. Da Vinci and Doctor Romani were in the other room with the 'A-team" as they were dubbed. Gudako had proposed that they should eavesdrop on them. Gudao, of course, shot that down. Didn't want to give them a bad first impression he claimed.

She wished something would happen. Anything to distract her from the anxiety she felt. These elite masters were experts. They had trained for years. Yet here came along two newbies with no experience whatsoever, and snatched the job that had belonged to them. A part of Gudako knew that was the least of their problems. They had just woken up and had been told the whole world was dead. They probably didn't care about who did what job. But she was still nervous. What if they didn't like them? She did want to work together with the other masters but would they be willing to work together with someone as weak as them? Magus had their pride from what she knew

"Maybe you should be the one to talk, Guda" she finally said

Gudao gave her a concerned look

"Stop worrying, I'm sure their nice people. Mashu seems to have a favorable impression for most of them. And I trust her judgment" he smiled at Mashu who was beside him

That was great and all but just because they were friends with Mashu didn't mean they would be cool with them. At the very least she hoped they would tolerate each other.

The door opened and Doctor Romani walked in he looked stressed out. And why wouldn't he be? He had just got done telling 7 people that the world they knew was gone due to the inventor of magecraft himself. Day Vinci was still with them checking up on their health after being frozen for a year

"Well I've caught them up on the situation. Now i think i should tell you about them before you meet them"

Mashu frowned

"Are you okay Doctor? I thought you'd be more glad that we have more masters helping us in saving human history"

Romani nodded

"I'm just tired Mashu. I've also been trying to find out how they got unthawed. Even Day Vinci couldn't do that without g there lives and yet…."

He shook his head

"We can get to that later, right now well give you a snippet of the A team and their personalities, I have a feeling that you'll get along swellingly "

"Kadoc stop pacing, it's getting annoying," Beryl said to the silver-haired boy

Kadoc couldn't stop. He also couldn't understand how everyone was so calm

"What's the matter with all of you didn't you hear? Everyone on the planet is gone and we're on the brink of total extinction"

"And? You're simpering and fidgeting isn't going to be any help" Hinako remarked engrossed in her novel

Kadoc wanted to scream. Why was she still reading in this situation? Didn't she care

"I don't think any of you understand how dire this situation is, we've been gone for a whole year, Lev tried to kill us, the director is dead-'

Wodime flinched.. Which surprised Kadoc a bit. He always seemed to be calm and on top of everything

"And to add on top of it, the ones who weren't in the blast vicinity are third-tier mages even worse than me. Yet they somehow managed to make it through four singularities"

Kadoc knew he was being ridiculous. He should be grateful that humanity managed to survive thanks to their efforts, But he couldn't help but feel something was stolen from him. The singularities were his one chance at proving himself and yet…. At the same time, Kadoc couldn't help but despise himself for thinking that way

"It's interesting," Pepe said while looking through the files Doctor Romani had given them.

"As Kadoc said these two don't appear to be anything special.. Their mana is low, magical circuits are weak and they appear to have no magical crest they come from no mage family. I wonder if Mashu was carrying them throughout the singularities"

Ophelia smiled

"I'm glad Mash was fine at least, and she seems to be on friendly terms with them. So they must have something that makes them special"

Kadoc hadn't really interacted with Mashu that much. Yet the few times he did, he found out that she was like a puppet. No goals or ideals of her own. He was surprised she had the capability to make friends

"I'm actually excited to meet the people who made a real girl out of our Mashu" Beryl said with one of his unsettling smirks

Although Kadoc liked Beryl sometimes he frightened him.

"Wodime, do you want to say something? You haven't said a word" Pepe asked

Wodime was the leader of Team-A. He was supposed to lead them on their rayshifts and Kadoc held him in high esteem. He was one of the best mages of this generation, chosen heir to Animupshere himself. Yet he didn't act snooty like those clock tower wizards. Not did he talk down to him. Never once had he made Kadoc feel as if he was beneath him. And he was grateful for that

"From what the Doctor and Da Vicni have told us. They seem like regular mages who happen to be in the wrong, or right, place at the right time. I've looked through there fights in the previous four singularities. Although they might not look it they do have the strengths that got them this far. The brother. Fujimaru Gudao, is an excellent tactic. The way he plans and distributes his servant according to their strengths is remarkable. Especially for someone who had no prior magus training. The sister Gudako, is gifted with high physical strength. She can go head-on head with some low-level lifeforms to an extent."

He looked over the file

"It does surprise me that there nobodies which is also the one thing i find suspicious. If we look at it from a neutral standpoint. They happened to sign up for the master's program and got accepted. Without any backing or references. Even qualified mages needed a letter of recommendation to be accepted in the program"

He shook his head

"But in the end, there is no questioning that they did manage to fix the past 4 singularities. That deserves our cooperation at the very least"

Daybiit stood up. To be completely honest Kadoc had forgotten he was there. He had this uncanny ability to blend in with the background.

"Where are you going Daybit? Were supposed to be meeting the rookies" Pepe asked him

"I'm taking a look around. You don't need me here to meet them" and saying that he exited the room

"Well the plan was for _all_ of us to meet them" Pepe sighed

"Let him be. You know how he is." Wodime advised Pepe

"All of you might have unresolved feelings but show some decency at the very least" Wodime looked around the room. Kadoc felt that was directed mostly towards him

There was a bunch of murmurs and yes's from around the room

"I can tolerate them, doesn't mean I have to like them," Kadoc thought to himself bitterly


	5. Chapter 5

"You've got this Guda" Gudako whispered to him. They were about to meet the A-Team. Trained Mages

"Don't be so nervous. You've handled many difficult servants thought out the singularities this should be a cakewalk compared to them" Doctor Romani assured them.

He led them into the room. Gudao took a deep breath and walked in. Gudako and Mashu following behind

The atmosphere in the room was very heavy. Gudao knew they were dealing with high ranking masters. He had never felt this sort of pressure before. Not even when fighting servants. He had to get a grip on himself. They had already managed to fix four singularities. Now wasn't the time to be surprised or fall art.

He plastered a smile on his face and held a hand out to the boy called Kadoc.

"Hi, glad to see you're feeling better, my name is Gudao and that's my sister Gudako. Nice to officially meet you and I hope we can work together well in the future" he waited for Kadoc to shake is hand but he scowled

"Surprising that you want to work together with people like us since you've managed to save the world 4 times over. You're too high up for the likes of people like me"

Gudao was astonished. Did he offend him in any way? He was honestly hoping that they get work together. Yet this guy had some sort of problem

All of a sudden a hand clapped his back

"Don't mind him" the voice belonged to the man called Peperonico Scandinavia

"He's always like that, but once you get to know him he grows on you. Da Vinci may have already given you the rundown on us but let me formally introduce myself. I am Peperonico Scandniva but call me Pepe"

Pepe had a friendly demeanor. Guda was relieved to know that not all of them were hostile

"The lady with the eyepatch is Ophelia"

Ophelia gave a smile "Pleased to meet you Gudao, Gudako, and nice to see you again Mashu"

Mashu gave a smile back

"That is Beryl Gut, ignore his last name" he pointed to a man with pointy ears

The man gave a nod of his head "Ah so you're the folks who've been handling the singularities, kind of different from what I imagined"

Gudao didn't know if that was good or bad. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow pass over Mashus face but the next second it went back to normal.

"And I'm sorry for this but Daybit one of the other members of our team is really shy. So please excuse his absence" he said in an apologetic tone

"And the famed prodigy himself Kirstcharia Wodime"

Gudao knew who he was even before the introduction. Even prior to coming to Chaldea Wodike was a famed genius known throughout. A gifted magus, who had been scouted by both the UN and the clock tower. Many people speculated that he was wasting his talents. He had never accepted the countless offers that came his way. Now Gudao knew why. He was supposed to lead the A-Team to fix the Fuyuki singularity. Humanity had depended on him. If the blast hadn't happened would he have already fixed all the singularities? Gudao wondered

"Its a pleasure to meet you two" Kistacharia extended a hand gesturing for them to sit. As if they were guests who had come for a reunion with old friends

Gudako hesitantly took a seat with Mashu beside her. Gudao sat across from them

"We've been updated on the circumstances, but I think we all agree that it would be in all of our best interests if we got more details from you two"

They both nodded. If they are going to work together as Da Vinci and Romani had said they should lay all the cards on the table.

Wodime looked at the files

"The first singularity, Singularity F located in Fuyuki time 2004 A.D. You made a contract with the servant Cu Chulain who was of the caster class. He assisted you in getting through the Singularity. You fought countless servants who were summoned during that grail war. Including a corrupted King Arthur-"

"Is it true that King Arthur was a woman" Ophelia interrupted

Gudako nodded "It surprised me too. If you think that's weird you should see Emperor Nero Claudius, man if I knew what history was really like I wouldn't have paid that much attention in class"

Ophelia seemed excited at hearing that

"I guess we shouldn't be assuming the genders of historical figures before meeting them from now on" Pepe added

Even Kadoc seemed interested. Though he tried to hide it

"Well" Interrupted Wodime "to get back on subject. You fought King Arthur, but what I do not understand is how you were able to hold your own? King Arthur alone is a high ranking servant, add on the effect of the holy grail" he asked

"Well we weren't alone, Cu Chulain was with as and so was Mashu. Without her we wouldn't have me it out alive" Mashu blushed when she heard that

"With both of their strengths, we managed to defeat King Arthur, turns out she was given the grail to maintain the singularity and restart the Grail war of 2004, we thought it was over after we defeated her, but then…." Gudao hesitated

"Lev Lavinus betrayed us, He was working for Solomon and was the one to give the grail to Arthur. And that wasn't it. No that wasn't enough for him. Olga she trusted him. She didn't know he was the one behind everything and when she saw him she ran to him and ..."

The room was silent. Wodime had an unreadable expression on his face. Kadoc looked down and Pepe looked sympathetic. Ophelia bit her lip.

Gudako pounded her fist on the table

"We could have stopped her, we could have prevented her from disappearing. She died in front of us. We couldn't do anything. We were useless beginners who hadn't even learned a damn spell" she spit that out with venom.

"And you know what her last words were? Not curses at Lev or anyone else but screaming and begging, despair at the fact that no one had ever told her she had done a good job or acknowledged her" there were tears forming in her eyes

"Although we didn't know her for long, and her personality wasn't exactly warm.. She was a real person. Who taught us the basics. Even when everything was crumbling around us. Her knowledge helped us and still helps even now. I want to tell her.." Gudako took a breath composing herself

"Thank you director, you did a good job. We got this far in part thanks to you. But we can't now can we…." Mashu gripped her hand. Patting it. Gudako smiled thankfully at her

"We want to stop Solomon. For Olga. For Da Vinci. Doctor Romani, the staff who have helped us, the servants who fight alongside us and for human history itself. As long as we still fight, as long as there are people still against him Solomon can not win. He won't win" Gudao said with vigor

"Well well. I do admire your determination." Pepe had been intensely listening

"That asshole Lev. I don't understand how he managed to slip under all our noeses" Kadoc angrily said

"He managed to fool us all, especially the director ..., she was very close to him." Ophelia shook her head sadly

"Her mistake was relying on one person a little too much," Beryl remarked with indifference

Wodime quieted everyone

"The fact remains that you did manage to get through four singularities alive. Even if we assume most of it is was though the heroic servant you contracted with, we can not discard the notion that you must have some skills to be able to make contracts with not just one but countless servants many of whom would refuse to cooperate in regular circumstances " he said with a pondering look on his face

"Now onto the next singularities"

Gudao and Gudako told them about countless servants they had met, and how they managed to fix each singularity. Mashu and Doctor Romani would chime in with extra details. The A-Team would interrupt with curious questions-mostly Ophelia and Pepe- and some would make passive remarks-mostly, mostly, Kadoc. Beryl would make inappropriate comments here and there. Hinako was engrossed in her book, occasionally glancing towards them

Finally, after a long interrogation, Gudao told them of the London singularity and how they battled Solomon.

"To be frank. I do not know how you managed to fight Solomon, the king of mages himself, and survive. It is plain to see that he didn't use his full power. Consider yourselves lucky that he didn't see you as a threat"

"Um, thanks?" Gudako replied. Not sure if that was a compliment or insult

"I don't mean to insult you," Wodime said as if he could read their minds "but had it been any other mage Solomon would have used his full force of powers, and his plan would continue this time without anyone to stop him. It is extremely lucky that you two were completely under his radar and yet had enough skill to pass through four singularities"

"We've been learning. Romulus has been helping us with our physical training, we have combat training with servants like Cu Chulainn and King Arthur, Da Vinci has also designed mystic codes for us that enhance our weak magic circuits allowing us to cast basic magic"

"It's really interesting how you treat your servants as friends" Beryl smirked at them

"Of course we do" Gudako replied with indignation "We've been through so much with them. Countless life and death situations, they've taught us so much. Not just about magic or anything like that but on how we view the world"

"Oh no, now don't get angry. It just that" he paused for dramatic effect "servants are tools, tools that have the capacity to kill you without blinking, and yet here you are, eating with them conversing with them and leaving your back open for them to stab anytime"

Gudako looked livid. Gudao wanted to stop her before she went into another one of her emotional outbursts.

"Beryl" Doctor Romani interrupted in a voice he had never heard from him before

"I'd appreciate if you would keep your fantasies to yourself, this is not a regular situation. The fate of human history is at stake and most of these servants understand that. So id advise you to think before opening your mouth, as yes, they wouldn't hurt the people who summoned them but they would feel no hesitation in hurting others, especially those who cause discord"

The rooms temperature decreased. Gudao could see Doctor Romani was furious. But it wasn't just what Bery had said before. His anger seemed deeper than that

Wodime cleared his throat

"I agree with Doctor, we are not aware of all the summoned servants' temperaments so Beryl try not to cause unnecessary strife. We should plan out what's going to happen in the future. There are still more singularities left to fix and Solomon has just started noticing what a threat you two are really are. So I expect it will be much more difficult to pass them for you two alone. You can leave the rest of them to us. You've done enough."

Gudao frowned. Sure it made sense. The faith of the world was in question. It was better to leave it to qualified mages. And wasn't this was he wanted? A peaceful well paying job. Without worrying that the next person they meet would try to kill them. Without worrying about random wyvern attacks. He should be glad to have that huge burden off his shoulders but…

"Wait, I understand that we may not be the best help. Heck when I first got here i thought i would never even be chosen be to rayshifting" he glanced at Mashu "but i-we have learned a lot from these past singularities. More than we ever would have gotten from textbooks or lectures. And we've gotten so far with that. And although our skills or knowledge may not be as good as yours it will be helpful in the battle against Solomon, so, please. Let us help"

Mashu was smiling at him and Gudako nodded approvingly. Even Doctor Romani looked proud

"Are you sure you can stake the faith of the world on what you've learned. I mean you're still inexperienced, are you willing to shoulder the responsibility of human history even with the lack of skills and inexperience " Pepe asked

Gudao looked him directly in the eye

"We had already shoulders that responsibility when the bombs went off and we will continue to do that. This time by own choice. We started this and we are going to see this to the end, and besides, you know what they say, the more the merrier

Pepe looked pleased with his answer

"We can not, in good faith entrust a huge responsibility on words alone," Wodime said apologetically

"If I may" Mashu interrupted "I personally think that both Gudao senpai and Gudako senpai are more than qualified to accompany you in the singularities. I fought alongside them. I can say with guarantee that they are capable"

Ophelia nodded her head agreeing

"If Mashu is saying that then i think so too. Mashu was trained and taught alongside us on how to combat the singularities. If anyone is a good judge of skill and character it's her"

Wodime still looked hesitant

"Come on Wodime. The worlds gone. There's no need to follow all those rules and regulations to the bone. The staff say they're capable, Kyrelight vouched for them and you've seen the compiled reports yourself, What more evidence do you need?" Pepe paused. And suddenly his face lit up

"I've got it, how about we see their skills ourselves. How they are in a fight and what they can offer"

"Ah yes. Chaldea does have many training facilities and fight simulators. How about they go against some of us and see if they have what it takes" Beryl added

"Hmmm. It would give us an opportunity to see the servants Chaldlea has at its disposal. And we can assess your skills with our own yes ourselves. But the question remains who will be the one to go against you?"

Wodime looked over at the rest of the A-Team

"Most of us have advanced skills so it would be unfair to fight against you, Hinkao probably doesn't want anything to do with it and Beryl would go overboard"

"How about me and Kadoc" Ophelia spoke up " If you disregard my mystic eye, me and Kadoc are closest in skill to Gudao and Gudako. It'll b fight"

"Fine by me, it'd be fun to stomp them into the ground," Kadoc said with a smirk

"But you guys don't have any servants summoned yet. How can that be fair.." Gudao asked

"Don't worry Gudao, before the bombs went off we were planning to summon servants anyway. And the summoning grounds are still here. They have enough skill to summon one servant independent of Chaldea" Pepe assured him

Gudao nodded his head. He was at least confident in his skills to know that he could go against them and maybe come out with a win. Gudako looked less confident but didn't say anything

"If no one has any complaints. Then it's settled. There will be a match tomorrow. Each person is allowed to bring one servant. I and the Doctor will be the judges to make it fairer"

"Well if that's how you guys want to handle this then i have no problem" Doctor Romani sighed.

"Then it's settled. Let's see what you guys are made of" Pepe smiled barely able to hold his excitement

~~~~~

Wodime was looking over the reports. Everyone had already left to settle in. But not before getting a check-up forcibly administered by Doctor Romani. He claimed that after being frozen for a year there had to have been damage done to their bodies.

Wodime shook his head. They were all trained. Something as small as that wasn't enough to permanently damage them.

Nevertheless, the Doctor remained stubborn about it and they had it go in for a medical exam. Wodime said he would go later after checking up on the reports. The Doctor had looked like he wanted to argue but left him alone anyway

He looked over the report of the first singularity. He couldn't stop reading the details of how Olga had been pulled into Chaldeas. He felt unpleasant. As a respected magus, the first thing he was taught was that he shouldn't let his emotions rule over him. To discard them and work towards the greater good. They were just obstacles that got in the way of achievements. Useless things

Still. When he thought of the last time he saw Olga and the conversations they had had his throat couldn't help but tighten. He shook his head trying to block those thoughts and feelings out

"Reading those over and over again won't do you any good" a voice said

Wodime followed it And frowned

"Daybit, if you were listening in on everything you should have just sat down in the meeting"

Daybit walked over

"No point for me there be there, I'd rather just observe," he said curtly

Wodime knew that he didn't like socializing with people. He was worse than Hinako in that regard. At least with Hinkao, she could get serious when there was battle strategy to be talked but Daybit rarely even spoke up then. Wodime was also sure he had never seen him smile. Even while knowing each other for a long time he was no closer to figuring him out

"Well, what do you think about them?"

Daybit sat down

"No need to get my opinion on this, but they seem…..alright. Not arrogant like those clock tower magus nor clueless like newbies. They have got experience but they have a lot to learn. Still too idealistic and optimistic which can be a weak spot"

Daybit had a point. Although the brother was more grounded than his hyper sister, he was still unaware of the cruel realities. He could tell they didn't have much experience with the magus association or anything related to that really, from the way they behaved. He wasn't even sure they knew of the true nature of Chaldea. And no one had cared to tell them

"We could use some idealism at this time though. They had enough to boldly proclaim that they could help with the singularities. In Front of people who had trained their whole lives for this and were descended from respected lineages. I'm excited to see what they'll bring to the table" Wodime was hopeful. He had never encountered "magus" like this before. So it was still unknown territory. They might manage to surprise him as they did before. He looked at Daybit

"Will you be present for the fight tomorrow?"

Daybit got up from his seat

"We'll see" he muttered as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Holy shit. Lost belt 6 was really an onion cutter huh. Ill try to insert the new stuff that was dumped on us onto the story without _****_interrupting_****_ its flow. Onto the story_**

Gudako stared at her bowl of rice. She didn't feel like eating. In a few hours Gudao and Gudako were going to battle two other qualified mages. She was used to fighting servants and other non human entities but this was the first time they were going to battle real human who also happened to have servants. It made her nervous. She was confident in her abilities but she assumed so was the other team

Kadoc and Ophelia were in the summoning room preparing to summon the servant they'd be using. Since this was independent of Chaldea it would take some time.

Even she And Gudao hadn't summoned a servant without the help of Chaldea before. And here were two members of the A-Team. Summoning there very first servants on their own merits

Gudako had tried to get along with some of them. Pepe and Opehlia were friendly. In fact in different circumstances they could have been the reliable experienced teachers to look up too. Kadoc would always mutter under his breath or try to rile them up, But he was still approachable. She didn't really want to talk to Beryl. Something about him made her feel uneasy so she kept her distance. Hinako was always engrossed in her novel and Wodime would nod respectfully and be polite but he had an air of nobility about him so it was hard to really converse. The other cryper, Daybit, who wasnt even present at the meeting could rarely be seen. Gudako thought he was either painfully shy or couldn't be bothered. She was betting on the latter

How were they ever supposed to save the world if half the team refused to even talk to them. Gudako sighed, while playing with her food

"Nerves?" she heard a voice ask. She looked up. Pepe was standing

"Uh no.." she scooched over to give him room to sit.

He sat down in front of her

"Just thinking up some battle plans. You know, Since this is the fight that will determine if were going to be useless bags or not…" she let out her thoughts

Pepe gave her a resounding smile

"Useless bags would never have made it this far, whatever way the fight goes wont erase all that you and your brother have accomplished. 2 mages with no prior experience, no family background have succeeded in areas where more capable ones would have failed" he said

"Yeah well" she muttered "it was mostly combined with the fact Mashi n Da vicni and Doc were with us. I'm pretty sure anyone could have done that wiht people like them present"

Gudako didn't know what was wrong with her. It wasn't like her to be so negative and self depreciative

"I'm not sure that's true." Pepe said if he could read her mood "normal Mages would never have gotten as far as you pride and overconfidence would have been there downfall Its precisely because it were you two that you made it so far"

Gudako wasn't sure if he was complimenting them or insulting them. She just nodded politely

"No need to be so on edge around us. Most of us are a friendly bunch" Pepe reassured her

"Tell that to Kadoc. He's been scowling and talking about stolen opportunities whenever i see him, i'm pretty sure he hates us" Gudako said, remembering those meetings

"He'll grow on you. And he doesn't hate you, out of all of us he's actually the one whos in the most similar situation as you two"

Gudako frowned

"Then shouldn't we be getting along better, if we have that much in common" she asked

Pepe just smiled

"Actually that's all the more reason you're at odds" he got up " I would also advise you to bring your best game. Kadoc may not seem like it but he is a smart kid and will give as good as he gets" and saying that he left

Gudako stabbed her food

Kadoc took a breath. This was it. It was his chance to prove to himself that he had what it took to be a member of A team. This summoning would be the first step to that

Of course he already knew who he was going to summon. That servant was of the caster class. That way they didn't have to rely on him for mana and could self sustain for a bit. Of course this servant in its original form was weak, so Kadoc had tampered with the summoning system a bit

"I just hope it doesn't mess up their personality" Kadoc shuddered when he remembered some of the alternate summonings of servants he had seen in Chaldea

"Okay here goes nothing"

The simulator started to glow. There was a flash and out stepped a girl with white hair. In her arms was a doll

"Servant Anastasia, i've come here to answer your summons"

It had worked. He had managed to summon her

But Anastaisa looked unimpressed as she looked at him. She took a step towards him

"So youre the one who summoned me. Hmmmm"

She stepped around him

"Tell me. What would you have me do?" she asked if she was testing him

Kadoc gritted his teeth. Was she looking down on him for not being a powerful mage. Even his own servant was mocking him. But he needed to prove he could keep up.

"I need to prove my worth, and to do that I need your assistance. I want to show everyone that im capable of so much more"

Anastaisa gave him a smile

"I see, seems i've been summoned by that type of master huh, very well command me in battles and show me what you can do"

Da Vinci and Romani had entered the room.

"I see you managed to summon your servant i-" Da vinci stopped when she saw the stats

"Hmmm? Thats strange you have summoned Anastasia Romanov as a caster but her spirit origin seems to be tampered"

Kadoc played dumb

"Well obviously she wouldn't be summoned in normal conditions as of now"

He could see the Doctor giving him a look. He didn't know how he had found out

"I suppose you're right. Anyway Kadoc I think you and the rest should become better acquaintances with Gudao and Gudako. How about after the battle all of you have dinner together. SInce you will be teammates soon"

"So she thinks i'm gonna lose too huh. That i'm not good enough to even win against newbies without any ability in magecraft" Kadoc thought as he felt like trash

"No thanks. I don't need to become friendly with anyone else, especially those two" Kadoc turned and started walking away with Anastasia walking behind him

"Kadoc" He heard the doctor call.

"Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. One person's weakness and be another person's strength"

Kadoc sighed

"Im sorry Doctor. But please don't pretend to understand me"

And saying that he left

Gudao was preparing for rayshifting. They were each allowed one servant to take into the competition and Gudao has chosen Siegfried. Gudako had selected Nero. Both sabers and thus easier to coordinate. As Kadoc and Ophelia entered Da Vinci got their attention. She was standing there with Doctor Romani and Wodime

"We will be observing the competition form here, your first task will be to defeat wyverns. The ones who defeat the most number in the time given will win the first round. No sabotaging the other team or you'll automatically lose"

Opehlia gave them a smile

"Good luck She said

Gudao gave her one back

"Likewise"

Kadoc as usual had his trademark they got into their poods Doctor Romani gave them a thumbs up

"Rayshift commencing in 3,2,1….."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Im not used to writing fighting scenes so it took me a while. Also i used some of the game mechanics in the fight so the masters dont just stand back and take on an passive role in the battles_**

"Reinforce All" Gudako shouted as another Wyvern was defeated by Seigfierd. She didn't know how many she had managed to get but the fatigue was starting to set in. She could only afford to reinforce the strength of her servants, casting Gandr would cause her to collapse

She wished she had bought Waver along. But the rules only called for one servant.

She was really thankful for Siegfrieds Dragon Slayer Passive Skill.

At least Gudao was faring better. He was using Nero's NP gain to his advantage and thus didn't need to use any of his command seals

"Umu" she cried as another wyvern went down

"Hang in there Gudako" Gudao shouted at her.

His command seal glowed and healed Siegfried

"You idiot" Gudako shouted

"Stop wasting your spells, I had this under control"

"Sure didn't look like it" Gudao sniped back as another wyvern went down

"How about focusing on your fight instead of butting into my own"

"I Wouldn't need to butt into your fight if you used your Mystic Code Skill on defense instead of wasting them all on his NP attack, Seigfireds skills could have taken care that"

"Go fuc-"

"Focus, you two. Ophelia and Kadoc are necks to neck with you. Save the bickering for later" Da Vinci interrupted them

"You can do it Senpas" Mashu added

Gudako looked over. She was right. Ophelia's servant seemed like an Archer. Ophelia was commanding him with such ease. As if she could read the enemies attacks and the attacks they were about to do

On her side was Kadoc. Even though he had just summoned Anastasia and his fighting ability were not up to par with Ophelias he was commanding her with such ease, as if had been fighting alongside her for ages

"Alright," Gudako thought

"Can't afford to slow down now"

Anastasia used her Noble Phantasm wiping out the last wyverns. She gave Kadoc a smile

"Not bad," she said

"Not mad for a mage like me. If you had a better master your power would have been limitless. Just look at those two from Chaldea. Rookies for sure but the way they were fighting the wyverns was-"

Anastasia whacked him on the back

"Enough I am tired of your self-deprecation. You did well, yet every other word that comes out of your mouth insulting yourself and by extension is insulting me"

Kadoc got flustered

"I wasn't trying to"

"She's right, Kadoc. You did very well" Ophelia said as she walked over with her servant. Napoleon himself.

Ophelia, of course, has managed to summon a powerful servant with restoring to underhanded means as he had done. The image Kadoc had of Napoleon was that of a regal fearless leader but…

"Good Job everyone. With me here we will be sure to win this" he said with vigor.

"Especially your Maitre, wonderful techniques. You are truly worthy to be the one to command me. Hahahahahahahah" his laughter grated Kadocs ears.

Soon enough Da Vinci would tell them the results. Kadoc looked over at the rookies. He didn't want to admit it but they exceeded his expectations. It seems they weren't just relying on their servants as he had thought. He had to give them credit

"Okay everyone gather around, and I'll announce the results for this round" Da Vinci came onto the communicator. Doctor Romani, Wodime, Pepe and Mashu were also present

"I would just like to say everyone here did well. The way you commanded your servants and fought the wyvern was befitting a true master" Wodime said with a smile

" I especially liked the part where you used the famous dragon slayer to kill wyverns. It was truly as you might say awesome"

There was silence. Kadoc was surprised. Was Wodime okay? This really wasn't how he thought an elite accomplished mage might act

"Um moving on" Doctor Romani cleared his throat

"Both Ophelia and Kadoc cleared 2000 Wyverns while Gudao and Gudako cle-"

BAM

An Earth-shattering sound assaulted their ears

"Da Vinci was there more Wyverns we haven't taken care off," Gudao asked with worry

"No they've all of been defeated, but these reading they" Da Vinci went silent and a look of fear flashed on her face

"Were going to have to rayshift you guys out there quickly"

"What's going on," Kadoc asked?

"Impossible, he wasn't supposed to attack this quick-"' Doctor Romani spoke but he was cut off. The communicator had shut down

"I'm freaking out, what the hell is going on," Gudako said with fright

"If somethings happen, i won't be able to summon more servants, I'm already drained and I'm sure its the same for you guys" Gudako looked around at them

It was true. They all had spent most of their mana and energy fighting the wyverns. The only help they had were the servants they had brought with them

"I'm sure Da Vinci is working on trying to Rayshift us back" Ophelia tried to assure them.

BAM. It was getting louder

"Yeah but she better do it fast, before whatever is making that noise decides to show itself," Kadoc said with seriousness

The ground started rumbling

"Earthquake? Just where did we rayshift anyway?" Gudao shouted

The ground broke. And a crack started forming.

"Master lookout" Nero pushed Gudao away from the crack that was forming

"Everybody

get back" Ophelia called out

Something was rising out of the ground. And when Kadoc saw what it was his breath stopped. What came out was something that looked like a cephalopod tentacle. Except larger and with angular eyes wrapped all over its body in place of suckers.

"What the hell is that thing" Kadoc cried out

Gudako winced

"That's a demon god pillar:

Kadoc couldn't believe it. That's the thing Lev had turned into. That's the thing that appeared in multiple Singularities

There was a screech

"Siegiferd unleash your NP at it" Gudako shouted

"Yes" he flung himself towards it aiming to weaken it before using unleashing his Noble Phantasm

SCREECH

The pillar unleashed a mist that surrounded Seigfried

"Master my Noble Phantasm has been sealed" Seigfierd coughed

"Shit" Gudako cried out

"Alright keep attacking, ill reinforce you"

Wait was she crazy?, Kadoc could tell she had already used up most of her mana fighting the years, attacking it head-on with Siegfried was useless, especially with his Noble Phantasm, she was just wasting her command seals

"Wait Gudak-" Gudao started to cry out. Seigfried had already launched his offensive

With another screech, the pillar unleashed an earthquake that hit Seigfried

"It seems this is where my battle ends, sorry Master" and saying that he evaporated into golden sparkles

"Ugh" Gudako clutched herself.

If this were to continue all of them would be wiped out. Kadoc made a decision

"Alright well all have to attack at once if we want to bring down, it already used its NP seal skill s that means we still have time before it attacks again" he spoke to everyone

Gudao nodded

"Great idea, well use all the noble phantasm at once, Nero's NP decreases its defense so ill have her attack first."

"Anastasia has skill seal along with her NP so she'll go next, it should prevent the pillar from using any more of its skills" Kadoc added

"And I'll end it with Napoleon..but" Ophelia hesitated "our servants are in critical shape and we can't use our commands seals to heal them, they are needed for the Noble Phantasms. Will they be able to make it?"

"Leave it to me, i still have one left" Gudako piped up

"You sure rookie, you look like you'll drop any second" Kadoc glanced at her. She did look worse then she did before

"He's right Gudako we don't want yo-"

"I'll be fine, this is the only way. I won't die. I'll just be out for a bit. You guys just focus on defeating the pillar" she said confidently

Gudao sighed

"Alright let's do this"

"Heal all" Gudako cried. Her last command spell disappeared. The strength returned to all the servants and the bruises healed

"I feel much better," Anastasia said. And she looked it too.

"Healing three servants at once is really tiring," Gudako said as she collapsed onto the ground

"She'll be alright" Gudao assured them "But we have to attack now, the Pillar is rearing again"

Saying that he gave a command to Nero

" Nero deploy Noble Phantasm"

"Umu"

_Behold my talent and listen to the thunderous applause! Then praise me! Praise my Golden Theater! Laus St. Claudius!_

SLASH

The pillar was weakened. But now was not the time to relax. It was going to use its skill seal

"Anastasia" Kadoc cried

"Yes"

_Viy, Behold it all. Tear through all things. Lay your incredible power as an offering at my ,VIy,Viy_

A huge black scepter rose up and attacked it. Weakening it even further

"I'll finish this, Napoleon!" Ophelia said

"Got it Maitre"

_People, hope! Nothing is impossible for you! Because―――I am here Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile_

With that attack, the Demon pillar was struck down

Kadoc sat down. He couldn't believe he had actually managed to defeat that thing. Of course, he had the help of two other people but he had somehow managed to do it. His inexperience hadn't gotten in the way. And all throughout the fight he had never once thought about the fact that he wasn't as good as them

Gudao walked over to him and held out his hand "Good job out there, we couldn't have managed without you"

Kadoc looked up and grudgingly took his hand " Yeah I guess we were okay"

Gudao gave him a smile

"Come on. I've got to see if Gudako is still alive before she gets shouted at"


End file.
